chase_mcflys_bionic_superhero_secret_service_division_franchisefandomcom-20200214-history
A Very Marcus Thanksgiving: Part I
A Very Marcus Thankgiving, Part I is the seventh episode of season 2 of Elite Life Of Time Wizards and ANTs Meeting World: The Next Generation. Plot At a Marcus Thankgiving celebration, Shelby finds that Daisy was her ancestor and invites her to the future. Barry reunites with Marci and things get complicated. Shelby's cousin, Arthur (an android), tries to marry Cyd. Meanwhile, Paisley tries cloning Lexi with the samples of DNA Maya gave her. Cast Main Cast * William Brent as Berry Figgenbottom and Chase Figgenbottom * Sabrina Carpenter as Evie Matthews * Scarlett Sanders as Evelyn Davenport-Matthews * Jeremy Kent Jackson as Douglas Davenport and Doug Matthews * Jake Short as Fletcher Quimby, Oliver Quimby, and Robbie Quimby * Paris Berelc as Skylar Storm * Landry Bender as Heather Montoya * Rowan Blanchard as Riley Friar and Ruby Friar * China Anne McClain as Chyna Parks * Sierra McCormick as Clarie Chestnut and Olive Doyle * Aedin Mincks as Angus Chestnut * Tyrel Jackson Williams as Leo Dooley * Madison Pettis as Janelle Dooley and Rebecca Dooley * Corey Fogelmanis as Farkle Minkus * Gus Kamp as Barry Eisenberg * Ariel Winter as Tina Figgenbottom * Cole Sprouse as Cody Martin * Dylan Sprouse as Zack Martin and Cody Martin Jr. * Debby Ryan as Bailey Pickett * Uriah Shelton as Josh Matthews * Jake T. Austin as Max Russo * Amir-Mitchell Townes as Zay Babineaux * Cecelia Balagot as Isadora Minkus and Angela Minkus * Pepi Sonuga as Samantha Babineaux * Peyton Meyer as Lucas Friar and Louis Friar * Lauren Taylor as Shelby Eisenberg and Shelly Eisenberg * Ally Grant as Marie Duncan * Cozi Zuehlsdorff as Jordan Quimby * Augie Isaac as Jackson Quimby * Kelli Berglund as Natalie Duncan and Bree Duncan * Brenda Song as London Tipton and Paris Tipton * McKaley Miller as Elaine and Talia Russo * Selena Gomez as Alex Russo, Hailey Martin, and Ellen Greyback * Gregg Sulkin as Mason Greyback and Martin Greyback * Ricky Garcia as Naldo Montoya Jr * Bradley Stephen Perry as Kaz Duncan and John Duncan * David Henrie as Justin Russo * Bridgit Mendler as Gina, Lilly, and Juliet Russo * Carlon Jeffery as Zoltan Quimby * Pepi Sonuga as Crossbow Storm * Allie DeBerry as Paisley Houndstooth Recurring Cast * Stephen Amell as Oliver Queen * Arthur Darvill as Rip Hunter * Bryana Salaz as Daisy Grundenwald * Matthew Royer as Chet Marcus * Benjamin Royer as Bret Marcus * Kevin Symons as Norm Marcus * Mary Passeri as Astrid Marcus * Madison Hu as Marci Hu * Mateus Ward as Arthur Marcus Trivia * This episode does not pick up from the cliffhanger of the previous one, but rather implies that Cody and Bailey failed to purchase the hotel and Cody mentions Violet "has new confidence" in this episode, so it could be that she ran away from her brother. * This episode features Oliver Queen from the Arrowverse, meaning that Legends of Tomorrow, a show that the spin-off derives from, exists in the same continuity as this show. This means Oliver gave his Green Arrow position to Doug. Rip Hunter has been mentioned and Brandon claims to have fought Eobard Thawne. Category:Episodes Category:Elite Life Of Time Wizards and ANTs Meeting World: The Next Generation Season 2 Category:Specials Category:2020 Category:2036